My Dear, Chained Dragon
by Moonlightpheonix-xX
Summary: Young Morgan Le Fay works the organization of Pandora. One day she is assigned a chain and a mission: to keep tabs on Oz and his illegal chain, B-Rabbit. Meanwhile; the Will of the Abyss has plans of her own, and will Pandora fall?


_**A/N First shot at a PH fanfic, so I don't know how good this will be.**_

_**Warning: I'm a BreLice/BreLyss fan, so just might be hints of BreakxAlice/BreakxAlyss(Will of the Abyss/Abyss) if there is any romance. If there IS romance it WILL be BreakxAlice and OCxOC. With that said, please enjoy.**_

**My Dear, Chained Dragon: Chapter one, I'm assigned a wimp for a Chain.**

My name is Morgan Le Fay.

I always wear a gold dress with a royal blue cape. I have ebony hair, and my eyes are a moderate shade of lavender.

I'm eighteen and I work for Pandora. I don't know why they don't just kick me out, though. You see, I don't know the first thing about chains.

They're called chains and they come from the Abyss. That's all I know.

And I work for Pandora, an organization that specializes in the study and capture of chains. Please tell me, how the flip does that work?

Well, that's why _this _course of action confused me.

"Morgan, we've decided to assign you a chain," Spoke the famliar voice of Reim Lunettes. I gave him a confused look.

"I hardly know a thing about chains. And you're giving me one...?" I asked, very confused. He nodded. "How the heck will that even work?"

"Hello Miss Morgan~!" Said another familiar voice.

Xerxes Break. Why does that creep always hang around _me_?

He walked up to me, a little too close.

"Break, remember that little talk we had about 'personal space'?" I asked in a slow voice. He nodded. "You're invading _my _personal space." He backed up, with that same stupid grin on his face.

Oh god, this guy annoys me so much!

"Well, Miss Morgan~. You must be confused as to why we assigned you your own chain~." He said.

How does he know that?

"We are giving you a chain because we have a very special mission for you~! Hehehe~!" He chuckled. Reim took his glasses off and cleaned them with a hankercheif.

"Yes. We are giving you a very important mission." He spoke, putting his glasses back on dramatically. Break tossed me a necklace, which I identified as a blood mirror.

I had learned about blood mirrors when I first joined Pandora two years ago.

_~FLASHBACK- Two years ago~_

_Today was my fist day working for Pandora. I was really nervous._

_I'm not even part of a noble family! What do they want with me?_

_I gazed up at the metal double-doors in awe. They were huge! I slowly walked up the stairs leading to the large doors. How was I gonna' open them?_

_I knocked twice, and the huge doors opened to a long hallway that seemed to go on forever. There was a man who appeared to be in his early twenties waiting at the door._

_He had slightly curly, light brown hair, and wore framed glasses and brown eyes. He wore this formal kind of clothing that looked a bit like a mix between a cape and a dress for the shirt and black trousers for pants._

_Awwwww! He was adorable!_

_"Hello, you must be Morgan, correct?" The man asked. I nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Morgan. My name is Reim Lunettes. I will be the one to show you around. Please follow me." He said with a smile._

_I was a bit uncomfortable with walking around with a cute guy that was like four years older than me, but he didn't seem like the perverted type._

_We walked down the long, never-ending hallway until we reached a room._

_It looked much like a study, with a desk and a book-case. It was a very cozey room._

_"This is where you will be working, Miss Morgan." He said. I noticed a small chain around his neck._

_It was a simple silver chain with a dark red mirror hanging down from it. On the mirror was a half-completed black seal that reminded me of a dragon-themed clock. He must've noticed me staring at it._

_"This is called a blood mirror," He said. "Members of Pandora use these to make contracts with chains." He smiled._

_And then, being the idiot I am, asked "What's the difference between a blood mirror and a blood seal?"_

_He frowned. "A blood seal is when take a Chain's blood into your own body. When that happens, the seal appears on your chest. Above your heart. When the seal completes, you are dragged into the Abyss with your chain, and turn into a chain yourself. That would be an 'illegal contractor', though. _

_"With a blood mirror, your chain's blood is absorbed into the glass and the seal appears on the mirror. When the seal is completed, your chain is dragged back into the abyss and the seal on the mirror disappears. But you remain here, that is a 'legal contractor'. Do you understand?" I nodded, and he continued his tour of Pandora._

_~End of Flashback~_

The blood mirror was red, and already had the clock-like seal on it.

They already contracted my chain for me.

"Your mission," Reim began. "Is to go with Break and keep close tabs on Oz and his illegal chain, B-Rabbit."

This made me gasp. "B-Rabbit...?" He nodded.

"Now, tap your blood mirror to summon your chain~." Break spoke. "You two need to introduce yourselves properly~."

I tapped the blood mirror, a bit afraid of my chain.

Suddenly a boy -about nineteen years old- appeared before me.

He had black hair, and wore a brown servant's suit. His eyes were violet, with a red glow to them and his skin was pale. He had a sorrowful expression on his face.

"You summoned me?" He asked quietly. He sounded a bit afraid. I nodded. "My name is Draco Mordred." He held out his hand. "What's your name?"

"I am Morgan Le Fay." I began. "You are my Chain correct?" He nodded. "So you must do anything I tell you to?" He nodded again, looking scared.

I then proceeded to knock him down, my foot planted firmly on his chest.

"That makes you my servant!"

He fainted.


End file.
